


The Pirate and The Apothecary

by OvneziNevnaleg



Category: This is my own world
Genre: Gen, I will add more tags as I continue, OC, Old days, Pirates, own charecters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvneziNevnaleg/pseuds/OvneziNevnaleg
Summary: A Pirate visits a Island to find a "friend" to unlock a chest but trouble literally bumps into her in the form of anapotheosis.





	The Pirate and The Apothecary

It was a normal day on the ship for the crew. Their Captain, Blaze, came out of her counters at around noon (judging by the sun). She instantly told her fateful crew that there was an Island less than an hour away and that they would be docking there to try and find an old-time friend of hers. No one new why but you would be stupid to question their great and powerful Captain. She could easily defeat everyone on the ship all at once. As soon as the anchor dropped she swung of the ship with one of the ropes.

-Following Blaze-

She had to get to that no good “friend” of hers. Of course, she would be the one that would have the other side of that damn locket. The crew awhile back at port Sant Louie had found at chest the required a strange key in the shape of a heart and words in some langue around the side. Captain Blaze could read this langue because it was a langue of her kind … Demon.

While absorbed in her thoughts she ran straight into some girl.

“Hey watchet freak!” yelled the girl, ‘she didn’t even fall down like I did’ thought Blaze.

“Who you callen freak! Asshole!” Blaze yelled back while sitting up.

“I’m callen you a freak, your dressing like you’re a pirate or something.” Said the girl calmer sounding.

“What?? I am a pirate. A Captain at that.” Blaze responded.

“No, you aren’t.”

“Yes, I am my ship is just off the coast, my crew should be here any minuet.”

“No, you’re lying.”

“I’m NOT lying...” at that moment she could her the loud chatter coming up behind her. It was a crew.

“LOOK OUT THERE ARE PIRATES BEHIND YOU!” the girl yelled while pulling Blaze up and behind her.

“Ahh… look what we have here a little girl protecting *hiccup* a cute little pretend pirate girl.” Said the main guy.

“Boss I want the blue haired one *Hiccup*.” Said one of the very drunken pirates.

“NO!! I WANT THAT ONE!!” said another.

“Listen up you fools I’m the captain and I will choose the ones I want first!” said the main one.

“Yes sir” “Understood” said all the rest of them.

-While this argument was going on-

“Hey girl can you run fast?” asked Blaze

“No, I have heels on.”

“Ok get on my back I’ll get us to safety”

“Will you be able to carry me?”

“Ya it will be easy I’m sure your light as a feather, and I’m real strong because I’m A Pirate CAPTAIN.” Blaze whisper yelled at this girl.

“Umm Boss”

“WHAT!”

“Their running away.”

“WHAT!!” the boss turned around so fast he was sure he was going to get whip lash.

“GET THEM NOW YOU COMPLETE IDIOTS!!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> I already have and idea of where I'm going with this but if any ideas pop into your head put them in a comment  
> (If anyone reads this)


End file.
